


Doe Eyed

by Mika_Yoi



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Angst, Centaurs, Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Maybe later tho, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:13:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8123080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mika_Yoi/pseuds/Mika_Yoi
Summary: Daichi was a centaur, a race that is regarded with high respect in all the forest for their intimidating build and ability to dominate. It is tradition that once every year, the centaurs are to court young fauns who had just reached adulthood in a night of festivities, before they take their brides back to their own village to love and care for. But Daichi finds himself indifferent to the event, not confident that he will be accepted as a mate by one of the fauns. That is until he meets one in particular that catches his eyes...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys~  
> This is my first work on this website so I apologize for any errors and weirdness (lol)
> 
> I've been wanting to do a centaur fanfic for some time now and what better pairing is there to use than DaiSuga
> 
> I hope to make this a longer story despite my regular procrastinating. I plan to do a few chapters as a test to see if it's worth continuing and I'll add tags as I go since I'm not quite sure where I want to go with this
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy :)

Daichi watched as many of the other centaurs began preparing for the nights festivities, cleaning their coats and brushing their long manes until they glistened. 

This particular night was a significant date for his race considering it was the only time that the centaurs where openly welcomed into the village of fauns. Normally when they attempted to visit or lingered too long in the area, many of the small creatures would get antsy and worried that they meant trouble.

The fauns were elegant creatures that had half the body of a deer, and the other half human. Many of them frightened easy to the centaurs dismay, and they didn't speak the same language as them, usually preferring to act out words by facial expressions or gestures once they were courted to their horse-like counterparts. The fauns had both males and females among them but they all had the ability to reproduce, making them a perfect match for the centaurs, a race that only consisted of men with the need to dominate and protect.

So in agreement of both communities, on this night, once every year around, a large festival was thrown to bring together the young faun and centaurs that had just reached adulthood. Then afterwards, the centaur would take their new bride to their own village where they would mate in hopes of bringing a new life into the world, which would either be half horse or deer, never both. This particular time of year was also around when the young fauns would experience their first heat, making it the perfect time to hold the event.

But Daichi thought otherwise. 

He stood pacing in the dirt at the center of the village, making small consistent circles as the others around him got ready. He was lost in his own world, torn between wanting a mate to spend his life with, and the fear of being rejected by all of them that night. He was practically lost in his own world, not even noticing as a particularly large colt approached him.

"Is there something wrong Daichi?"

Daichi turned to see Ashai, a close friend of his who's enormous height alone could send any person running in fear, despite his personality being the complete opposite.

"Ah, Asahi," Daichi turned, trying his best to look composed in front of his peer,"It's nothing really, just a little nervous about tonight."

Asahi's eyes widened, suprised that Daichi, the strongest stallion in their village was for once worried, but that soon changed as he blushed profusely. 

"Yeah, I am too," Ashai smiled pressing his hand behind his head in understanding,"I doubt anyone will want a shy centaur like me as their mate." He chuckled softly in attempt to hide his embarrassment.

Daichi frowned, all his previous worries disapearing at the sound of his friend underestimating himself.

"Don't worry, with looks and height like yours, I'm sure they'll all love you," Daichi replied while patting Asahi's back.

"Same goes for you, hell, you're the top of the village, what faun wouldn't throw themselves at you," Ashai commented, gesturing his hand at Daichi's strong build. Daichi chuckled in return.

"Thanks, but I'm still worried that all of the fauns won't accept me..." Daichi looked away at the ground with a perplexed look on his face.

Ashai smiled brightly and put a heavy hand gently on Daichi's shoulders,"I'm sure you'll find someone, and when you do, they'll love you with all their heart."

Daichi smiled warmly while also placing his hand on Asahi's shoulder in a silent and sincere thanks. Then all of the sudden, the large sound of a horn bellowed out, marking the start of the journey to the faun village.

Daichi and Asahi quickly galloped across the dirt in a hurry to join the others at the gate. They noticed that among the centaurs to be courted that night, there was Tsukishima, Kuroo, Bokuto, and Kageyama, all of which were close friends of Daichi and Asahi. 

The elders called out and soon signaled the start of the journey, which would roughly last for about an hour considering how far the faun village was. But in no time, they had arrived, extravagant decorations of flowers covering everything in sight.

Daichi looked around in awe as the elder unmated fauns welcomed them in. The centaurs rarely got to see their kind considering they were docile creature who spoke a different language. The fauns village looked beautiful, with lush green grass and plant life everywhere that rivaled their own plain dirty and simple village. His eyes grew wide as he saw the numerous amount of deer-like animals surrounding them, all lean and beautiful, both male and female. They had nothing covering their small chest, like the centaurs, but their lovely appearance still made quite the impression on Daichi. The other centaurs seemed to react the same as the fauns adorned them with flowers crowns in welcome.

One of the older looking fauns guided them thought the lively crowd to a smaller group further down the path. They were all lined up, similar flower crowns placed atop their small and angular heads. Daichi thought he along with the other centaurs looked ridiculous with them on, but oh how they looked beautiful on these small creatures. All of the young fauns were blushing and fidgeting, both male and female. Daichi thought his heart would stop right their, and as he looked at his companions, he noticed similar looked of adoration in their eyes. Asahi especially, who had resigned to blushing into his hands.

Both the elder fauns and centaurs nodded in approval, signaling for them to choose a temporary partner for the night, which of course could be changed if either of the pair decided that they weren't matched. 

All the centaurs rushed forward, eager to court the young deers who advanced in a more timid manner. 

All except Daichi that was.

Daichi stood back worried that who he picked could end up rejecting him right then and there. So instead he waited quietly among the crowd as his companions quickly found a faun for the night.

Then Daichi saw him,

A young and beautiful faun who's presence had been ignored since he as well had lingered behind, choosing to keep his head low while looking to the ground. Daichi's heart fluttered at the sight of the silver head beauty and before he knew it, he found himself gravitating towards the small deer.

Daichi stopped in front of the faun, for the first time seeing the large height difference as he toward above them.

The faun stumble a step back in suprise as his looked back, taking in the sight of Daichi. He looked him up and down and blushed slightly.

Daichi, as red as a tomato, reached out his palm in greeting, giving his name as he looked a little off to the side in embarrassment.

The silver haired faun looked at Daichi in temporary confusement, not understanding the words he just said since they didn't speak the same language, but that soon changed as he came to the realization.

The faun gently clasped the centaurs' large hand and shook gently, his mouth curving into a warm smile as he repeated the name "Daichi" but in a high chirp.

And at that moment Daichi felt his heart stop, his body sudding stilling at the beautiful smile this absolutely perfect being just had given him.

'This is him, this is the one.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga's POV of what comes before the festival and when he meets Daichi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad people liked the first chapter ^^ I plan to continue this one and might even have chapters about baby DaiSuga centaurs and fauns because why not. It'd be funny to see centaur Daichi try and deal with the situation too, lol.

Suga stood perfectly still as two fauns brushed his fur for the fifth time that day, despite the fact that he hadn't left the hut for a while now. He yelped when a particularly aggressive stroke of the brush dug slightly into his skin.

"Sorry Suga-chan,"One of them apologized, backing up to admire their work.

Suga nodded in understanding, after all, it was the night of his courting. They had gone to great lengths to make sure that all the young fauns looked their best for the special occasion, even to the extent of helping them bathe, which was a weird experience for Suga to say the least.

But all the makeup and flowers in the world couldn't make the small feeling of fear he felt disappear. Suga was scared that he wouldn't be the same after he took one of the centaurs as his mate. What if they were mean and hit him if he didn't act the way they wanted him to? 

Suga also feared the fact that he wouldn't get to see the faun village anymore after his centaur took him away. He had grown up here and wasn't ready to say goodbye so soon. Nevertheless, this event was inevitable and he was going to get courted if he liked it or not, being that it was traditional. Only a select few were aloud to be excused from the courting so that they could add to the group of elders that cared for the young fauns that were brought in after the mated ones gave birth. After all, the wild wasn't a place to raise a child.

Suga snapped out of his thoughts when a familiar voice called out to him from the open doorway.

"Suga-San, c'mon, it's almost time!."

Nishinoya, a friend of his since he was young, called out giddily from where he stood, hands gesturing for him to follow. Suga half sighed and chuckled but got up from the cushion he was sitting on to walk towards Noya, leaving the other fauns to chitter amongst themselves.

Noya thrust a small flower crown in front of Suga as he stepped out of the small hut, a similar one already resting atop his own head. Suga took it, thanked Noya, and then gently placed it on his own head.

"Where are the others?" Suga asked, looking around and ignoring the fact that Noya for once had makeup on and wasn't covered in dirt. It must've taken hours for whatever poor soul had agreed to help prepare the energetic faun.

"They're waiting over by the pond,"Noya pointed over to the small group of fauns,"They're still trying to get Kenma out of the house."

Suga laughed, knowing that Kenma was a force to be reckoned with when it came to getting him out of his reclusive habits. That faun could stay holed up for days doing nothing but sleeping or gazing silently out the windows. 

Both Suga and Noya made their way to the group of fauns that were also to be courted that night. Hinata was the first to notice them, eyes widening as he saw Suga.

"Ooowaaaa!!!" Hinata smiled and stepped eagerly up to them,"You look so pretty Suga-Sannnn!!!!" Hinata looked him up and down excitedly.

Suga blushed slightly,"Thanks, you too." Hinata smiled in thanks and soon one of the other fauns turned his head, taking notice of the new arivals.

Akaashi, another friend of Suga's, looked at them and smiled slightly, opening up a spot for him and Noya to join in on conversation. Suga smiled in thanks and, along with Noya, walked forwards to fill the spot.

"Hey guys!," Noya called out to the others,"Has Kenma come out yet?"

Yamaguchi, a freckled faun, shook his head in dismay,"Nope, he refuses to leave, saying that the entire event is pointless."

Suga shook his head at how ridiculous the young faun was being despite a small voice in his head silently agreeing with him. But then a loud voice interupted the group, forcing them to look at the source.

"I've finally got the sucker,"One of the elder fauns called, gesturing to a small deer at her side.

Kenma walked quietly towards them, watching the ground all the while,"Sorry for holding you guys up," a small flower crown sat upon his head, a slight red tint on his lips too.

Suga smiled and welcomed the faun,"No worries, I just got here myself too."

Everyone greeted the faun but then the elder clapped her hands together.

"It's about time to get started, everyone line up."

The fauns all lined up, Noya and Hinata whispering amongst themselves exitedly. Suga couldn't relate with their enthusiasm at the scary situation but tried his best to look confident either way. Then a loud sound of creaking gates got his attention and the crowd of fauns surged forward to greet the big creatures, leaving the line of deer to wait to be approached.

Suga noticed the centaurs entering easily since their height made them stand towering above the crowd of fauns who attempted to give them flower crowns. In no time at all, they approached the group, being that one of the elders led them. Suga gasped, noticing how intimidating they all looked, but the other fauns still looked unfazed. 

Then the elders nodded for them to begin choosing and all at once the centaurs surged forward to greet the fauns. Suga decided to stay behind and and looked at the ground as if it were going to save him. All of his friends had easily and quickly found a partner yet Suga was still indifferent to approaching the great beasts. He had learned all his life to respect them since they would some day protect and love him, but Suga still found himself afraid they might hurt him.

Then all of a sudden a huge shadow covered the sunlit ground and Suga jumped back in surprise.

A large and black centaur had approached him and held out his hand in greeting, looking away and blushing. He had quite the figure and raven black hair to add to his already intimidating appearance. Nevertheless, he was blushing as he said a word that left Suga confused.

'Dachi, what in the world is that? Did I hear him correctly,'Suga thought.

Then it dawned upon him that that was the name of the beast that held out his hand. Suga giggled to himself, glad and relieved that the centaur seemed just as nervous as him. 

Suga reached out and took his hand, shaking it gently as he repeated the name that was just given to him.

Maybe he was wrong about these creatures.


	3. Chapter 3

Daichi stood awkwardly behind the small silver hair faun who he had just learned was named Suga. He smiled inwardly, liking how the name fit the beautiful creature that stood before him. The other centaurs where standing similarly so that they all formed a line so that the elders could make an announcement to all the village, introducing the new potential couples.

An old looking faun with long braided white hair walked to the beginning of the line where Daichi saw Asahi standing with a short faun that seemed a little too energetic for the occasion; The small creature kept tugging on poor Asahi's arm while jumping around giddily. Daichi chuckled knowing that his friend had rough times ahead of him.

The elder, fluent in both the centaurs and fauns language, announced the couple as "Asahi" and "Nishinoya." The entire crowd before them erupted in cheers while congratulating the young faun for choosing such a handsome and tall centaur. The faun smiled and puffed out his chest proudly while Asahi chuckled nervously as he wrung his hand on his neck. The elder shook both of their hands before moving on the the next couple, "Kuroo" and "Kenma." Daichi noticed the worried looks that Suga was sending the small faun with multi-colored hair, seeming to have already picked up that Kuroo was a scary looking centaur. Daichi simply rested his hand on Suga's shoulder, reassuring him that the black centaur was not as bad as he seemed, he was devilishly handsome though. The next few minutes went similarly as the elder kept moving down the line announcing the names, a few of which included "Bukoto" and "Akaashi" (Daichi tried not to stare too long at how sinfully beautiful the faun was), "Kageyama" and "Hinata", and even "Tsukishima" and "Yamaguchi." Daichi was suprised that the blond centaur had found a faun considering how he initially hated the idea of finding a mate.

Then the wise woman finally got to Daichi and Suga, winking at the small faun furtively before turning around and announcing their names. The crowd cheered the most loud for them and Daichi assumed this meant that his partner was quite popular in the village. Suga smiled and turned to look at him, holding put his hand in invitation. Daichi blushed and looked down but still took his hand while the elder concluded the introduction and announced the beginning of the festival. 

All at once all the fauns in the line rushed towards each other, leaving their centaurs dumbfounded as they quickly formed a circle to gossip about the entire ordeal. Kuroo and Bokuto looked at Daichi with confused looks but he only shrugged in return before walking to approach the group. The fauns all seemed to be talking about their centaurs considering the amounts of times they pointed towards their partners. Daichi approached carefully, not wanting to scare them but also wanting to get his mates attention so that they could join the crowd for food. He walked up behind Suga, who seemed to be having trouble keeping the fauns Daichi already pinned down as "Hinata" and "Nishinoya" calm, after all, their eccentric nature was hard to forget. Suga seemed to notice the centaur approaching and said something before taking his leave to join Daichi, the other fauns looked disappointed but decided that they too should join their partners to eat. Daichi smiled nervously, embarrassed for interrupting, but still far too hungry to ignore the growling in his stomach. Suga seemed to understand, nodding while taking Daichi's hand to walk to the building where the feast would be held.

The building was big, even incorporating large doors big enough for the centaurs to fit through. Daichi was relieved to see that he wasn't the only one hungry as his faun dragged him by his hand to a table already set up for them with food, beer, and wine. Suga quickly chose a plate and a small cup of wine as the other couples and crowds filed in. Daichi was just beginning to take a sip of his beer when he noticed that his friends had decided to join them at the table. The young fauns chose to sit next to each other, all crowding around Suga as they filled their plates and chittered amongst themselves away from their partners once again. Kuroo approached Daichi and nudged his side with his elbow.

"Nice ass on that faun of yours," He said while looking suggestively at Suga. Daichi almost spit out his drink while both Kuroo and Bukoto laughed together, Asahi just kept blushing like always while Tsukishima and Kageyama looked at them in silent bewilderment. 

Daichi coughed in an attempt regain his composure, "If I were you, I'd keep my mouth shut. Besides what about yours?"

Kuroo stuck out his lip in a pout,"I'm just kidding Mr. Serious, mines better anyways." He caught Kenma's eye and winked seductively, the small faun only rolled his eyes in disinterest and continued to talk amongst his group. 

"Ha, seems like someone doesn't like you Kuroo-Chan," Bukoto laughed while slinging his arm around the black stallions shoulder. 

"Oh, he'll come around," Kuroo smiled slyly at his friend,"Especially after he goes into heat tonight and I take him back home to-"

"AHEM!!!" Both Asahi and Daichi cleared their throats loudly in order to stop the conversation from spiraling out of control. Tsukishima just resigned to glaring at the two but there was no hiding the obvious pink tint on his face.

"Anyways,"Daichi chuckled good heartily while turning the attention to Ashai,"How about you Ashai, your faun seems a little too lively for you to handle."

The entire group turned their heads to Asahi, suddenly remembering that he too was apart of the event. 

"Uh, yeah, he's a little rowdy, but he's still c-cute," Ashai smiled smally while his face turned red as a tomato. Everyone chuckled in understanding, looking towards the small faun in question who seemed too preoccupied with bombarding everyone with questions in order to notice them. 

"And what about Tsukki and Kags?" Bokuto turned to look at the two who had stayed quiet the entire time, preferring to eat rather than socialize. 

"Mines and idiot," Kageyama said quickly and bluntly, ignoring everyone's suprise at the rude comment,"but he's cute I guess." He tried to mutter the last part quietly but everyone heard it anyways.

"Atta boy," Kuroo laughed and walked to slap Kageyama on the back, who in turn hissed and swatted at him.

"Mines fucking adorable though!" 

Everyone turned to face Tsukisima due to his loud outburst, their eyes growing wide.

"What the fuck?," Kuroo said in a amazement, not expecting that from the usually rude and quiet centaur. Even Daichi was having a hard time registering what he had just said.

"Oooo," Bokuto's suprised face contorted to a devious smile,"I think glasses-kun is drunkkk~" Everyone suddenly understood, even realizing that Tsukishima did in fact have a flushed face despite his cup only being half empty. "Let's get you and your faun home Mr. Lightweight. Don't want you too drunk to even help your partner through his heat. Besides, it couldn't hurt to start early for me and my faun," Bokuto winked at Kuroo as he led the oddly compliant Tsukishimi out to gather their partners and begin the journey back to their village. 

Daichi only shook his head as he watched them leave with the freckled faun as well as the black haired one named Akaashi. Kuroo laughed but was cut short by the sight of the approaching fauns. Daichi looked across to see Suga and his friends make their way through the crowd looking quite angry. He should've been scared but he instead found that the silver haired deer looked adorable with his cheeks puffed out and eyebrows knitted together as the others followed suit behind him. They soon made it to the centaurs, each faun walking up to their respective partners. Suga glared up at Daichi and pointed accusingly at the door that Bokuto and Tsukishima had left through. Daichi assumed he was referring to the fact that Suga's friends where just hauled away without explanation, so he pointed at the beer in an attempt to communicate that it was because his friend was drunk. Suga looked at him confused but then his face relaxed into realization as he laughed. Daichi laughed awkwardly, nervous from the fact that the little faun had the balls to approach large beasts such as himself in order to take control and make demands. Daichi gulped quietly, realizing who exactly was going to wear the pants in the house when they were mates. And I'll give you a hint, it sure as hell isnt the centaur.

"I think we're going to head out Daichi," Ashai pulled his attention away from Suga,"I think Nishinoya wants to go dance and walk around." Daichi noticed Asahi already being pulled towards the door by his faun who was "ooing" and "ahhing" at the sound of music outside. Hinata, Kenma, and Suga noticed the music too, and soon all the centaurs were being dragged outside.

-

After what seemed like hours of dancing and games, the young fauns were finally wore out, their cheeks flushed from the activities. That or their oncoming heat. Daichi, Ashai, Kuroo, and Kageyama soon gathered up their mates who had just finished saying their farewells to the village, and they all began the trek to the centaur village.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think you know what's gonna be in the next chapter *wink wonk*
> 
> You've been warned


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, I'm here to finally update this story. Sorry that I didn't do so earlier. I have no other excuse other than the fact that I'm just a procrastinator :))))
> 
> Anyways, I hope this chapter makes up for it.
> 
> If you don't like smut, run, run as far as you can and don't look back. This is my first time writing nsfw so I felt terrible all while doing so, lol. 
> 
> Also, I didn't really take into account how frick fracking between a centaur and a faun would work when I started this AU, so I improvised, sorry.
> 
> Either way, hope you enjoy~

Daichi nervously kept his eyes on his mate who was walking casually down the path, making idle talk with Nishinoya and Kenma. After all, it was only ten minutes ago that a flustered Kageyama ran off with his mate to try and get to the centaur village quicker. The poor orange head faun started his heat a little early and Kageyama wasn't ready. So now, all of the centaurs were wary of any indications that their mates might start prematurely given the fact that they had already entered pre-heat not too long ago.

Suga was smiling and laughing at something Hinata had said, somewhat flushed, but all in all it reassured the Daichi that his he was doing just fine (Daichi was a bit frustrated he couldn't understand though). Kuroo and Asahi resigned to staying quiet, the effects of the fauns impending heat affecting them slightly. Even Daichi couldn't ignore the sweet aroma permeating the air surrounding the small creatures, but the fauns didn't seem to notice.

The awkward silence was cut when Kuroo let out a loud breath he seemed to have been holding in.

"Finally, we're almost there," he pointed to the clearing up ahead that made way for large gates to the village. The fauns, only a few paces ahead, began to become more nervous at the sight of it, realization of what they were about to do finally dawning on them.

The centaurs immediatley sprung into action, each approaching their mates in an attempt to sooth them. Asahi, to Daichi's suprise, began to make soft cooing noses while rubbing Nishinoya's back, but humor had long left the faun who began to walk sluggishly, his face red and breath ragged. The large centaur began to freak out, realizing what was happening.

"OH MY GOD, DAICHI HELP. WHAT DO I DO?!?!?" The black centaur laughed inwardly at the sight, but nevertheless spoke up.

"We got to get them to the heat houses we have set up, now." Daichi turned to Kuroo who nodded in reply, grabbing Kenma tightly by the hand.

They all quickly approached and entered the gates, leaving little time for the fauns to explore their new environment as they were rushed to the fenced off area to the back of the village. It was an area made for the centaurs who were bringing home their new mates so that they could spend their heat there before leaving once again. It was isolated from the rest of the village so that any other unwelcomed centaurs couldn't disturb them.

The centaurs separated after entering the fenced area, trying desperately to get the fauns inside before their heat became full blown. Daichi ushered Suga to one of the small huts in the back, but the small faun seemed worried about his friends, taking hesitant steps while glancing back a few times. The black centaur only looked into the silver hairs eyes meaningfully, trying to convey that they would be just fine. The faun seemed to understand as he turned and pushed the door open into the wooden house. 

It was fairly large, blankets piled in a corner with a tall plank nailed horizonatelly on the wall next to it. One might think it was a counter if they didn't know it was to help the large centaurs mount their faun counterparts. Daichi blushed at the sight but turned back to Suga, who was occupied with taking in the new place. Suga didn't seem to be in full blown heat yet so Daichi made sure to give him water and food that was already prepared and sitting on the table to the far corner of the room. Then, he ushered the faun to the blanket that made up the bed, wanting to let his mate sleep knowing that once he entered heat, there wouldn't much of that.

The silver haired faun understood and followed and tucked his four legs beneath him so that he could properly lay down and sleep. Daichi did the same, having a rougher time finding a comfortable position to put his legs. In the end, he lay patially on his side, his legs tucked to his massive body with Suga laying flush against him. The centaur took one last look at his mate, happy to know that he could call the beautiful faun his. He smiled warmly before closing his eyes and drifting off into darkness.

 

-

 

Daichi awoke to whining and a lot of movement next to him. He opened his eyes groggily before realizing that the source of the sound was coming from a frustrated Suga. The faun was drenched in sweat, panting as he lay down kicking his legs out from beneath him in an attempt to find friction against the soaked blankets beneath him. Daichi's eyes widened as he took in the sight and sweet air around him, but wasted no time jumping up and moving towards the creature. 

Suga looked up with watery eyes that made Daichi's chest clench. He whined but still stood up on wobbily legs when he realized his large mate had finally woke up. Daichi rubbed Suga's back, making cooing noises as he led the deer hesitantly to the plank on the wall. Suga only whined more as he was he was positioned face first towards the wall while Daichi moved behind him.

The centaur gasped as he saw how wet his partner was, trying his hardest to ignore his instincts that were screaming for him to mount the small, helpless creature who was clearly presenting himself. Daichi gulped as he knelt the best he could to place his hand against the fauns ass, rubbing it gently as he inched his finger closer to his entrance. This only frustrated Suga more; the faun jerked his butt back in an attempt to tell the centaur to just got on with it already. Daichi only nodded, making sure that his mate was wet enough with slick before moving even closer. 

The centaur, with a big grunt, jumped up to place his two front hooves on the plank in front of Suga. This left the small faun underneath the large beast, both unable to reach out with their hands to touch each other. It frustrated both of them, but they understood this was the only way to safely mate wihtout the centaur directly mounting the small deer and risking him being crushed. 

Daichi took in deep breathes before thrusting forward to find Suga's entrance. It took a few tries but he finally felt himself slide into the wet heat successfully. The centaur let out a loud groan while the faun screamed and reached out his hands to grab the plank in front of him. 

Daichi stood still, refraining from moving so that his mate could adjust to his size, but after a while, the faun began to whine again, jutting his hips back in an attempt to fuck himself on the large cock inside of him. Daichi groaned again before thrusting shallowly into Suga, setting a slow pace. 

Suga moaned wantonly as his stood still, relishing the way that the cock moving inside his sated the ich his heat had been causing. He could feel slick running down his leg as the centaur began to move faster, pounding into the faun. Daichi let out short grunts with each thrust, loving the way the tight, wet walls clenched around him each time he went back in.

"I ah- love you so much Suga!" Daichi breathed out between pants, looking down at the Suga who writhed in pleasure beneath him. The faun looked up with watery eyes, moaning and panting. 

Although he couldn't understand the words the centaur had just said, he got the message loud and clear. He felt his heart tighten as he realized just how lucky he was to have met Daichi. He smiled and looked back down, attempting to talk between moans,"I love you -ahh! too." 

Daichi smiled, understanding despite the language barrier. This spurred him on as he began to thrust even harder and faster, his pace becoming erratic as he approached climax. Suga began to cry out louder, moans becoming screams as he approached his too. He braced himself on the plank as each thrust from the centaur propelled him forward. 

Suga, all of a sudden threw his head down, mouth open in a silent scream as he came on the floor beneath him. His orgasm triggered Daichi's, the clenching walls becoming too much for the centaur as he stilled as spilled into his mate.

After a few moments of silence and panting, Daichi pulled out and jumped down. His face flushed at the sight of his own cum leaking out of the fauns entrance. Suga sighed dreamily, happy that his heat was sated for the time being. Daichi moved forward, leaning down to cup Suga's head in his hands in an attempt to make up for the lost intimate contact only moments ago. Suga smiled and Daichi leaned down and pressed his lips against his. They moved their lips languidly against each other's, not out of arousal, but out of affection. After a few seconds, they pulled apart, looking into each other's eyes to try and convey their feelings.

Suga smiled and broke eye contact to kiss Daichi's hand that was still on his cheek. Daichi felt his chest become overwhelmed with warmth out of love for the beautiful creature that stood before him. He smiled warmly before leaning foward to kiss Suga's cheek and lead him back to bed. They layed back down, ready to sleep before Suga's heat kicked back up later that night.

Before drifting off, they both snook furtive glances at each other, smiling inwardly at the thought of what was to come.


	5. Chapter 5

Four months had past since he had first mated Suga whose belly had grown considerably. It was only about two weeks after all the newly wed couples had been relocated to larger homes outside of both villages that Daichi had figure out. Suga had been throwing up constantly and getting faint, forcing the centaur to take him to the faun village where he would later find out about the new addition to the family.

Not only that, but Kageyama's, Bokuto's, Tsukishima's, and Asahi's fauns had gotten pregnant as well. Kuroo's mate, Kenma, didn't catch but that didn't stop them from trying anyways. It was a chaotic adventure for the first few months for all of the centaurs. It started off with simple cravings from each, ranging from Suga wanting sour foods, to Akaashi's taste for spicy ones, but when the mood swings kicked in, all hell broke loose.

-

"DAICHI! DAICHI!"

Daichi looked up from the basket of vegetables he had just begun to pick, panicking as he saw Asahi galloping quickly towards him, beads of sweat trickling down his flushed face. 

"Asahi? What's wrong," The black coated centaur asked worriedly, putting down the basket.

Asahi slowed down as he approached the other, struggling to catch his breath as he attempted to form words, "I-It's Yuu. I c-can't... I can't"

"What? Is he hurt?!" Daichi began to panic more, his mind already formulating the worst case scenarios.

"What? No! It's another mood swing. All I did was accidentally drop a fork I was washing and all of a sudden he just starts breaking into tears, sobbing about how I 'ruined it'." Asahi started waving his arms about in frustration and he looked like he himself would start crying too.

Daichi sighed, relieved that it wasn't that Noya had hurt himself, after all, it was only last week that he insisted on cutting down a tree that was "blocking his view" from outside their cabin. "Calm down, just agree with him, assuring that him that you're right there with him," Daichi clapped a hand on the other's shoulder," trust me, I'm speaking from experience." Asahi calmed down slowly and thanked Daichi, apologizing for disrupting him. "No worries, Suga is out with Hinata, Akaashi, and Yamaguchi having 'mothers only time', so I haven't been doing much today. Anyways, you should get back to Noya, I'm sure he's waiting for you." Asahi agreed and thanked him once more before leaving.

Daichi sighed again, chuckling and shaking his head at the entire situation. Only four months ago Suga and he had met, now the silver haired faun was sporting an ever growing belly that brung with it the promises of a loving family. It all seemed like a dream, one that Daichi wished would never end.

He quickly shook away his thoughts and finished picking the rest of the vegetables from the 12' x 18' brick garden that rested 4 ft off the ground to ensure that the tall centaurs and fauna could reach (Suga was only roughly about 5 and half feet while Daichi was around 7 from head to hoove). He deposited the basket on the table inside before deciding that it was about time for him to go and pick up his mate from Akaashi and Bokuto's cabin not too far from their own. After all, a pregnant faun couldn't be left to walk in the woods alone, let alone his.

\- 

It took him about 20 minutes to walk to the other cabin since he often stopped to greet the other couples that had been living in the forest far longer than them. When he got there, he knocked loudly before being greeted by an exhausted looking Bokuto. 

"Dude, please," He grabbed Daichi by the shoulder, pulling him in slightly through the door," help me." His eyes were wide and his face was ridden with desperation.

Daichi chuckled heartily, walking in while the other centaur closed the doorb behind him, "Hands full?"

Bokuto sighed and nodded,"They insisted that the house be clean and that I help them, but as soon as I did, they abandoned me to start gossiping. Not only that, but when I decided to stop too, they started nagging me, annoyed that I wasn't still cleaning." Bokuto sighed again and placed his head in his hands," I've washed the same window five times by now."

Daichi laughed and continued to walk deeper into the home, stopping as he came to the living room (which is basically just giant piles of blanket surrounding the center since centaurs and fauns don't use couches/chairs) Of course the fauns didn't notice his entrance, too entrapped in whatever they were discussing. 

"Cupcake for a girl and John for a guy!!" Hinata shouted, patting his belly proudly.

Yamaguchi, who lay across from him with his legs tucked underneath him, began to giggle,"You can't name a kid cupcake." He continued to giggle while Suga, who sat besides him agreed through laughs.

"Watch me!" The orange haired faun squinted his eyes, pointing a finger accusingly at the other. 

"Anyways, how do you go from something like cupcake to something as serious as John??" Suga piped up, giggling through his palm. Akaashi simply nodded his head, quiet, but smiling slightly nevertheless. 

"Oh yeah?! Then what would you name yours?!" Hinata asked putting his hands on his hip while smiling.

Suga's giggles died down as he smiled and put his hand to his chin,"Hmmm... Maybe something like Ma-"

"Ahem"

All eyes turned to the two centaurs who stood in the doorway awkwardly.

"I'm here to pick take you home Suga," Daichi smiled, heading slowly to help his faun stand up from the pile of blankets,"Have a good time?"

Suga whined but nodded anyways, upset to have to leave so soon,"Why do you always insist on escorting me?" He sighed before giving goodbye hugs to the other fauns who had began to stand up as well with the help of Bokuto. 

"Because, I can't let the beautiful princess walk home alone,"Daichi pulled Suga in for a hug,"That wouldn't be very knightly of me."

"Ugh, lets agree to not say that again," Suga teased, gently kissing Daichi on the mouth before turning to wave to the others who were smirking suggestively at their public display of affection. They all said farewell as the two made their way out, but not before catching a voice from inside the house.

"And don't think we forgot about you not cleaning mister!" Hinata scolded.

"DAICHI, WAIT! DONT LEAVE ME ALL ALONE WITH TH-!!"

But the rest was cut off as they closed the door, giggling to each other as they made their way back home under the light of the setting sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I took forever to make this chapter, what can I say, I'm a procrastinator \\_(ツ)_/
> 
> Anywho, get ready for some Kuroo X Kenma angst I have planned for next chapter


End file.
